


Replacing Fellow Demons

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: GOT7 Gaurdian Angel AU [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Implied Romance, M/M, and reapers, bambam is easily distracted, give bambam a break, rip no one bc the demons suck at their jobs, so much attempted murder and so little death, youngjae doesn't want to be here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: While Jinyoung is gone someone has to take his place killing humans, getting blocked by angels, and arguing with reapers. Who better than Youngjae and Kunpimook?Literally anyone.Or in which Youngjae is a different type of demon but somehow still gets involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in December of 2015
> 
> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/134562330220

Jinyoung was recovering, still, from being attacked by another demon. That’s why, when he returns to his job of putting humans into situations where they die, his powers are limited. Not because he can’t use them, but because he can make himself heal slower if he does to much. It’s also why he’s given leave, if he chooses to take it, from ‘collecting’ souls.

Someone, though, has to take his place, which is why Youngjae and Kunpimook are sent out in the area where Jinyoung’s current target was supposed to be.

“Why am I here? I still haven’t killed my last target!”

“That guy is never going to die,” Youngjae says, shrugging. Kunpimook had been trying for months to kill him already. “The real question is why am I here? I’m not even from your division.”

“Please don’t call them divisions, that sounds way too human.” Kunpimook sighs, looking around the crowded streets they stand on, unnoticed. “So where is this guy?”

“No clue.”

“That’s helpful.”

“You don’t know either,” Youngjae defends himself, only to get Kunpimook laughing in response.

“That’s fair.”

Youngjae’s job is to cause chaos, not take lives. At least that’s what his job is supposed to be. So the demon isn’t prepared for a job where he’s supposed to cause a human to die. Even with a demon who does usually do that by his side. (Though Kunpimook had been failing at his job.)

“What kind of demon are you, anyway?”

“Um,” Youngjae is startled by the question. They knew each other well enough, he figured Kunpimook should at least know that much. “Chaos?”

“No,” Kunpimook frowns, but really it seems more like a pout and Youngjae resists laughing at the expression. “I mean like, how’d you become one?”

 _Right,_ how he became a demon. He isn’t sure what kind of response Kunpimook is asking for, so he shrugs. “How does anyone?”

“You just… Seemed really guilty back when we met, about ruining people’s lives. So what could you have done that was so bad you became a demon? Was it after you died or?”

“Before,” Youngjae pretends to still be looking for the target to avoid Kunpimooks gaze. “I don’t have to not feel guilty to have done something terrible.”

“I guess,” Kunpimook mutters.

“What about you?”

“Don’t know, I was born this way.”

“That’s bad luck.”

The conversation stops, and they keep trying to figure out which of the tens of people around them they’re supposed to make die.

 _You don’t have to not feel guilty to have done something terrible._ And you don’t have to like being a demon to be stuck as one. Youngjae doesn’t feel guilty anymore, numb to it all, it’s been too many years. But when he was human, when he was a human soul being collected, he had felt guilty. Which, in retrospect, was even more reason he was made a demon.

He’s used to it now, though. Doesn’t feel guilty anymore. Though he feels bad for Kunpimook. Being born, for demons, just means becoming one and being assigned to someone until you regain a sense of self. You’ll never remember why you became one, though- or anything about being human- and a lot of times that’s even worse than feeling guilty.

“Hey, I think I found them!” Kunpimook suddenly shoots forward, and Youngjae follows, running down the street. If they weren’t already basically dead- and immortal- he’d be worried about getting hit by a car.

“You think this is them?” Youngjae asks when their running becomes a walk behind someone.

“Why not? They look sort of like the description. Check if they’re protected.”

There’s a pause, when Kunpimook turns to face Youngjae, before Kunpimook realizes what he’d said.

“Right, it doesn’t matter in your case, so you can’t.” Youngjae isn’t supposed to kill his target, and since that’s all guardian angels protect from, there’s no need for him to have the power to know who’s protected.

So Kunpimook checks, and frowns when he stops. “Yep, he is, great.”

“By who, I wonder?”

“Jaebum, I hear.” They both jump at the voice, Youngjae presses himself against a building wall, and Kunpimook barely keeps from tripping face-first into the ground.

 _“Why?”_ Kunpimook whines once he realizes who was talking to them.

“It was funny,” The reaper admits, and Youngjae can see the grin under the hood.

“Not really, Yugyeom.”

“You’re ruining my life,” Youngjae mutters, receiving only a laugh in response.

“Life,” Yuygeom repeats.

“So… Jaebum? I was sort of expecting, Mark. Since they were Jinyoungs target and one of the angels higher-ups seems to have it out for him,” Kunpimook asks, turning his attention fully away from the target.

Youngjae takes it upon himself to keep an eye on where their target goes. Honestly, if Kunpimook was this easily distracted it’s no wonder his target keeps escaping him.

“ _Was_ , but you and Youngjae are on the case now.”

“How’d you hear that?” Youngjae wonders aloud.

“Angels, when they were deciding if I was needed or not.”

“Aren’t there other reapers?”

“But I’m the best.”

“You mean like when you broke the rules and killed people for Bam?”

“You can’t prove that.”

“Wait, you mean Youngjae was right about that?” Kunpimook looks personally offended, despite being the one who got the help. Or maybe because he was. He had been happy enough to say he was responsible for killing those humans, when it had happened, because he thought it was natural human error. Not that Yugyeom had been the one that caused it.

“No?”

“Yugyeom!”

“As much as I love watching this lovers quarrel, _really_ , our target is leaving.” Youngjae draws Kunpimooks attention back to the human.

“Maybe with the two of us, we can over-ride any protecting Jaebum is doing?”

“I don’t think I’m strong enough, unless you’re really strong.”

Angels were more powerful than demons. If there was anything about becoming a demon that was punishment, it was always being unable to do anything when an Angel tried to stop you. It was why guardian angels could be purposefully put to stop certain demons. Or why Angels were the ones who made the final call on if someone should be unprotected and thus allowed to die.

It was why even with the two of them, Kunpimook and Youngjae knew they probably wouldn’t be able to cause the human’s death.

“I could help, my records already been stained.”

“Who’s fault is that?”

“Yours.”

“I didn’t ask you to!”

“Guys!” Youngjae sighed. Really, this had to stop. “Seriously, quit it. You’re like children.”

“I mean by reaper standards I technically am-”

“Don’t make it weird.”

“How is that weird? You’re a kid by demon standards.”

“Oh thank god.”

“Please, please stop.” Youngjae wondered, silently, if their conversations were like this all the time. “Look, I’ll go, try something with the target and Bambam can try something when that inevitably fails. Okay? I’ll be back.”

Youngjae left before the two could say anything else, running around the corner of the block where their target had gone.

 _“You’re in a hurry, aren’t you?”_ Youngjae muttered into the targets ear once he had gotten close enough. Just like it always was, despite not being able to hear him, the thought was planted in the guys head.

“Was there something I was supposed to do?” Suddenly the target seemed in a panic, and Youngjae watched the target start to walk faster.

 _“Turn right.”_ The guy did, before he could process what was happening, right into the street. He realized as he took a step, of course, that he was walking into the road. The car swerved, coming to a stop without hurting anyone.

“Why did I do that?!”

“Yeah, Youngjae, why’d he do that?”

Youngjae vaguely recognized the voice, but even if he hadn’t knowing who was guarding the target would give away who it was, anyway. He turned to face Jaebum, expecting him to be further away, and was met with a face full of gold-tinted white feathers.

“I told him to, clearly.” Youngjae pushes the wing in his face away.

“Aren’t you, not supposed to kill your targets?” Jaebum took a step back, raising an eyebrow to emphasize the question.

“I was told otherwise, this time.” Youngjae shrugged.

“Oh,” Jaebum frowned, sighing. “Guess this time I can’t help you out, then, can I?”

“Did you ever?”

“Are we forgetting when I stopped one of your targets from dying?”

“…You did do that,” Youngjae frowned. He liked to forget that he was helped out by an Angel, if only because they’re _supposed_ to be enemy’s. And after Jinyoung was attacked for being an “angel sympathizer” it was hard to not be worried about associating with one.

“Although now I get why they switched Mark off of this human. He’s leaving, by the way.”

“Shouldn’t you have, I don’t know, not reminded me about the target?”

“You wont be able to kill him either way.” The casual shrug Jaebum gave response had Youngjae glaring. “Not that, that’s your fault.”

“You’re rude.” Youngjae muttered some other insults under his breath before he heard yelling.

“WHY ARE THEY BOTH IN THE SAME PLACE?!” It was coming from ahead, the way the target had been walking. Youngjae and Jaebum both turned to see what was going on, why Kunpimook was yelling, when they saw the target, and Kunpimooks other target, talking to each other.

“Him, I almost feel bad for,” Jaebum admitted and Youngjae couldn’t help but laugh.

“Careful, someone might think you’re sympathetic towards demons.”

“My friends consist of Mark and Jackson, I don’t think I’m in any danger of being attacked for being associated with demons.”

If you were going to talk to demons, or even go so far as to be friends with them, those certainly were the people to be friends with. Despite them being angels even Youngjae knew enough about the two to know that much. Mark was constantly associated with Jinyoung after being assigned to block Jinyoung from killing his targets. And Jackson just generally was able to make friends with people from every type of being that wasn’t human.

“Those are the people to be around in that case, then.”

A crash rang out, screaming followed, but they were both well aware no one had died.

“Somehow I feel like we wont be killing out target today.”

“What gave you that idea?” Jaebum sounded joking, and Youngjae scoffed in response for good measure.

“Funny, really.” Sarcastic or not, they were both smiling anyway.

Jinyoung wasn’t so happy when, after he returned to work, he found out he was being stopped even while he wasn’t actually there.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“We tried?” Kunpimook offered.

“I mean, Bam did at least.” Youngjae wasn’t going to pretend he put his all into the attempt.

“If I could fire you both you’d be super fired.”

“We’re happy your back, at least.”

“So you can go back to failing to kill your own target, right?”

“Rude,” Kunpimook muttered.

“Yep,” Youngjae agreed at the same time. “I mean that _is_ my job.”

Youngjae much preferred his own job to any other types of demons anyway.


End file.
